Denali
by saturdaiix-x3
Summary: OS - Edward quitte Forks pour rejoindre Denali et fuir ainsi l'emprise qu'a Bella sur lui, seulement Tanya compte profiter de la situation. Si seulement elle savait... Correspond au départ d'Edward dans Fascination


Je le revoyais pour la première fois depuis plusieurs mois maintenant. Il était particulièrement magnifique ce jour-là, même pour un vampire. Sa peau blanche comme de la craie étincelait face au soleil faible et pâle, presque ridicule en comparaison. De légères rougeurs s'étalaient le long de ses jointures, en particulier sur ses phalanges ; son menton, ses joues et ses pommettes, probable conséquence de sa chasse dans la réserve voisine. Malgré cela, les larges demi-cercles de ses cernes mauves sous ses yeux prouvaient son désarroi. Ses boucles couleur bronze étaient couvertes de flocons blancs, il n'en faisait rien. Son t-shirt gris était lacéré, froissé et trempé – ce n'était absolument pas dans son habitude – et laissait apparaître ses muscles saillants et fermes. Cela lui donnait un côté mauvais garçon négligé, ce qui été très loin de me déplaire. Ses mains et sa mâchoire étaient crispées par une colère que je ne définissais pas, faisant anormalement ressortir ses veines d'un bleu presque turquoise. Sa fureur aveuglait son raisonnement et le rendait particulièrement dangereux, je le devinai. Mon instinct me criait d'être prudente, de ne pas le contrarier davantage.

Je m'étais approchée doucement, Kate et Eleazar m'avait prévenue qu'Edward était apparu au manoir plus tourmenté que d'habitude. Je progressai lentement, autant qu'un vampire le puisse, ne voulant pas le brusquer, mes pieds laissant de profondes empreintes dans la neige. Je ne distinguai que les miennes pourtant. Edward devait être parti depuis un petit moment pour que ses traces aient eu le temps de se recouvrir de la poudre blanche. Il se trouvait sur une roche, à quelques kilomètres de notre manoir. A quelques dizaine de mètres de la falaise. Il était recroquevillé sur lui-même, les genoux serrés si fort contre sa poitrine, qu'il serait mort étouffé s'il avait été humain. Edward avait toujours été de nature solitaire. Mais je ne l'avais jamais vu si torturé.

Etrangement il ne m'entendit pas arriver, sûrement perdu dans ses pensées ; ou en tout cas n'esquissa aucun mouvement pour me signaler le contraire. Son regard se perdait dans la contemplation des vagues qui s'écrasaient avec un bruit sourd contre la falaise, en contrebas. Pourtant il ne semblait pas les voir, ses yeux restant figés. A une dizaine de mètres de lui, je toussotai pour l'avertir de ma présence. Il sursauta brutalement –il ne m'avait réellement pas entendu m'approcher- et retomba agilement au pied de la roche, les genoux légèrement pliés, instinctivement en position de défense, les sens en éveil. Puis son regard croisa le mien treize millièmes de secondes plus tard. Il se redressa de toute sa hauteur. Ses yeux étaient noirs et profonds et me tailladèrent au plus profond de ma chair. Son désespoir était palpable et une atmosphère étrange flottait autour de lui.

- Je suis contente de te revoir Edward, je t'espérai en meilleure forme pourtant, fis-je d'une voix que j'escomptais assez douce pour l'apaiser

- Tanya, répondit-il simplement en hochant vaguement la tête

Sa voix n'était pas agressive, mais plutôt désespérée. Elle m'ébranla d'autant plus. J'eus l'impression d'avoir en face de moi un suicidaire dépressif et non un vampire censé être tenace et sanguinaire. Bien qu'Edward était le plus civilisé de notre espèce, après Carlisle bien sûr. Ses yeux devinrent ternes, il détourna le regard. Comme s'il avait espéré quelqu'un d'autre. J'aurai tellement donné pour qu'il continue de me regarder.

- Kate m'a prévenue que tu étais passé nous saluer ce matin, et que tu n'avais pas l'air… dans ton assiette.

Le mot était faible.

- Pardonne-moi d'avoir été absente à ton arrivée, Irina et moi sommes allées chasser un peu plus loin. Tu aurais dû nous prévenir, nous t'aurions attendu, bien que j'ai le sentiment que ta visite n'était pas préméditée, repris-je d'une voix douce

- Oui. J'avais besoin de m'évader un peu. Pardonne-moi si je vous ai perturbé d'une…

- Tu n'y es pas, l'interrompis-je, nous nous faisons du souci pour toi. Que s'est-il passé à Forks pour que tu sois si… désemparé ?

- Tu ne comprendrais pas.

- Tu peux toujours essayer de m'expliquer, soupirai-je, vexée

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Posant une main sur la paroi de la roche, il prit élan et se percha agilement au sommet, reprenant la position d'intimité dans laquelle je l'avais dérangé. Je le rejoignis d'un bond et m'assit en tailleurs à quelques centimètres de son genou. J'attendis patiemment qu'il veuille bien s'expliquer. Son regard fixait un point précis dans l'immensité de l'océan, bien qu'il ne semblait pas le voir.

- Une nouvelle est arrivée dans la ville…

- Une Volturi ? crachai-je aussitôt, surprise de son ton si dépité

- Une humaine, précisa-t-il en soupirant à son tour

- Oh…

- Elle obsède mes pensées, j'imagine son cou frêle, et mes crocs sur son … Aarghh !

Il se prit brutalement la tête entre ses paumes, geste dérisoire, me faisant perdre tous mes repères. J'observai de près un nouveau flocon, aussi blanc que du coton, se loger dans ses cheveux décoiffés.

- J'essaie vainement de l'oublier, poursuivit-t-il difficilement, la tête enfouie entre ses genoux, mais elle dégage une telle odeur !

- Je vois, mentis-je

- Tanya, je suis peut-être en train de devenir fou mais j'entends toujours ce qui passe dans ta tête.

Si j'avais pu rougir, mes joues seraient devenues écarlates. J'avais toujours tendance à oublier ce « petit » détail. Lorsqu'Edward me le rappelait, inlassablement mon esprit vagabondait vers ce que je voulais absolument lui cacher. Mes sentiments envers lui. Il m'adressa un sourire contrit : c'était encore une fois raté. La gêne s'empara de moi. Depuis que je l'avais rencontré, j'avais toujours nourri des sentiments plus qu'amicaux envers lui. Sentiments qui ne s'étaient pas révélés réciproques. Je me demandai toujours pourquoi…

- Ce n'est pas contre toi, me confia-t-il en me regardant avec une douceur qui déclencha mes tremblements

Je m'étais faite une raison à la longue, peut-être que partager étroitement l'esprit des gens ne favorisaient pas une possible relation. Je surpris la moue réprobatrice qu'il aurait voulu me cacher. « Je suis si loin de la vérité ? » lui adressai-je, volontairement cette fois.

- Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien.

- Moi non plus, m'empressai-je de répondre

Il garda le silence et fuit mon regard. « Tu as le droit de m'avouer que je ne suis pas ton genre, je me ferai une raison » pensai-je d'un ton que j'espérai léger. Toutefois mes gestes trahirent mes sentiments et je m'agrippai à ses doigts tièdes posés négligemment sur son genou. Il me repoussa fermement aussitôt réprobateur, et s'éloigna de moi. Ses yeux étaient emplis de tristesse et il m'adressa une moue désolée. Je me sentais vraiment mal à l'aise, il m'avait rejeté une fois de plus.

- Qu'a-t-elle de particulier cette fille ? demandai-je avec un ton que je souhaitais indifférent

Il n'eut pas la réaction escomptée, tant la jalousie était palpable.

- Je n'arrive pas à lire ses pensées.

Je m'emportai aussitôt, comprenant le sens de ses paroles.

- C'est donc ça ! Tu recherches une fille spéciale !

Ce n'était pas une question, plutôt une exclamation.

- Une femme dont tu ne pourras pas savoir les désirs, même ci cela veut dire aimer une humaine !

Il se laissa glisser au sol, et ses pieds heurtèrent le givre avec fracas. Il me fixa en haussant les sourcils, une expression indéchiffrable barrait son visage.

- Nous ne sommes pas humains Edward ! Faites qu'un jour toi et les tiens le comprennent. Vous ne pouvez pas vous accrocher indéfiniment à ce monde, nous n'en faisons plus partis.

Une incompréhension totale se peignait dans ses yeux. Et un sincère ébahissement. Il tenta de prononcer un mot, de protester mais aucun ne put franchir la barrière que formaient ses lèvres agacées.

- Laisse cette gamine tranquille, tu ne la connais même pas ! Je suis certaine que ton comportement l'a effrayé. Elle est incapable de te comprendre. Ce n'est qu'une humaine qui ne partagera jamais tes sentiments …

Je fus projetée en arrière et dégringolai de la pierre pour retomber brutalement sur le dos, le verglas plus froid que mon corps irradiait déjà ma peau. Les mains d'Edward m'empêchèrent d'ajouter un seul mot et de protester. Le choc m'avait remis les idées en place, j'avais été trop loin. Une tension démesurée émanait du torse d'Edward, son corps entier fulminait. Ses mains tremblaient déjà de rage. Il était plus près de moi que jamais, pourtant je n'en éprouvais aucune satisfaction. Il venait de me prouver, qu'il tenait bien plus à elle qu'à moi.

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! cracha-t-il, elle n'est pas comme les autres ! Fais-toi une raison Tanya, toi et moi n'avons rien en commun !

Il serra mes poignets violemment puis les relâcha, laissant des picotements à l'endroit où s'étaient posés ses doigts. D'un bond, il fut sur ses pieds. Je le vis courir à toute vitesse, il atteignit l'extrême bord de la falaise, puis prit une impulsion et se jeta dans le vide. Un ange n'aurait pas dégagé autant de beauté. Je n'entendis rien de sa chute mais une longue gerbe d'eau jaillit. Il aurait été de retour à Forks le lendemain, peut-être même dans la soirée. Je me relevai, chancelante. Décidément Edward aimait la théâtralité.

* * *

**J'accepte les reviews avec plaisir =), & les critiques également !**


End file.
